


Uncertain

by RavenWolfie97



Category: TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise
Genre: M/M, Making Out, that's as far as it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolfie97/pseuds/RavenWolfie97
Summary: a zetalpha drabble based on personal experience





	

The lights were already dim as Alpha and Zetto set foot in the vacant apartment building. They stepped into the bedroom, dark midday sunlight filtering through the blinds, and closed the door behind them.  
Zetto looked at Alpha with flirtatious eyes, while the angel fidgeted nervously in front of him, slightly averting his gaze.  
“Are you ready?” he asked his partner.  
Alpha simply nodded and stayed in place, allowing Zetto to take the lead.  
The cyborg moved in to kiss Alpha’s soft lips, which took it deeper and deeper. Soon enough, the angel loosened up and let Zetto’s tongue and his intertwine. He slung his arms around Zetto’s neck, while he grasped the back of Alpha’s head with his metallic hand. Alpha could feel Zetto getting excited, and emotions began to flood his mind.  
They pulled away from their last kiss, hot air escaping them and saliva coating their mouths. Zetto looked into Alpha’s ocean-blue eyes with curiosity. The angel continued to look just away from him. He sighed, supposing his partner’s nerves would pass as they continued. He took Alpha’s hand and led him to the bed, where he sat himself down with his legs spread out. He beckoned for Alpha to sit across from him, which he tentatively did. He pulled Alpha in closer, crossing his legs underneath his tail and resting their hips against each other. Alpha continued following and wrapped his legs around Zetto’s waist. Pressure stirred within him, filling his entire body, but he kept going.  
Zetto went back into a kiss, this time deeper and more forceful. He nibbled at Alpha’s bottom lip as they moved around their mouths. Their hips rubbed up against each other, with each movement sending a shot of passion through their veins.  
Alpha’s head felt like it was about to explode. The roughness and warmth of Zetto’s lips on his, the hot breathing in his ear, the hair being ruffled at the top of his neck, the heat and force of Zetto’s mass against his… All this stimulation welled up and became unbearable. His body suddenly rejected it.  
Alpha pushed himself away from Zetto’s lap. “I can’t.”  
“What?”  
“I c-can’t do it,” Alpha murmured, tucking his head back.  
Zetto blinked. “Michael, you were doing just fine,” he told him. “And you wanted to before.”  
“But I don’t want to now,” the angel said insistently. “I’m done.”  
“But-”  
“I’M DONE!”  
Zetto’s eyes widened as Alpha broke down into tears in front of him. A feeling of dread filled his stomach. This wasn’t what he meant to do. Maybe he was too selfish in that moment. Zetto took in a breath. “It’s okay, it’s okay…” he tried to console his boyfriend, still shaking and sobbing. “I’m sorry I pushed you.” He took a moment to think of what to do. “Can… can I hold you?”  
With a whimper of agreement, Alpha wrapped his arms around Zetto’s back and buried his face in his shoulder.  
Zetto held Alpha close and ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m so sorry…” he whispered in his ear, leaving gentle kisses along Alpha’s warm, bright red cheeks.  
Alpha allowed him to plant a passionate kiss on his lips, and he broke away looking at his soft red gaze through watery eyes.  
Worn out from all the stress, the two of them stayed together, cuddled in the bed, and slept through the rest of the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr  
> (http://ravenwolfie97.tumblr.com/post/158323250223)


End file.
